Shock
by Marylaand
Summary: Harry finally learns how mothers feel, when his friendship for Dougie shows.


**A/N: Hello, everyone, and sorry for not updating anything. I had a couple of stressful weeks, and I'm not even talking about school.**

**You see, about a week ago, I was going to update GW, but then my best friend calls me saying he had ben hit by a car. Yes, hit by a car. Wow. He is okay though, I mean really, pratically unscathed, so you can expect an update in GW in the next few days.**

**The point is, that inspired me to do this oneshot between Harry and Dougie. I would also like to dedicate this one to LottiePoynterr, not only because I asked for her help for a prompt called 'Accident' a few months ago, and her message ended up inspiring me for loads of oneshots, but also because I know how much she loves a bit of Pudd. **

**Sorry about the rambling and stuff, enjoy ;)**

'You were _what_?'

I genuinely thought Dougie was joking. His shaky tone was what made me actually believe what he said.

'_Uuh, when-when I was coming back from the grocery store. I crossed the street, a-and a car hit m-me. But I'm fine, Harry.'_

Oh God.

It had been Dougie's turn to go shopping for food. It was actually Tom's, but since he and Danny were busy having fun in Florida with James Bourne, I had made Dougie go.

Apparently a bad idea.

He had agreed to take his bike, which was much better than going by foot. And it wasn't even dangerous, not even at night. We didn't exactly live in the middle of a big city. No, us four lived in a house, in a small town in North London.

Besides, it was a fifteen minute trip from the band house to the store. On a bike, of course. In a path that didn't even had many rocks or anything that could make a bike stop, or slip, or _whatever_.

Gulping, I decided to try to know more. And that was when it hit me. Dougie had been hit by a car. _Hit by a car._ A car. He was talking to me, so he couldn't be hurt real bad. Could he? He said he was fine.

I didn't really believe it.

'Are you okay, Dougie? You hurt anywhere?'

My voice was shaking too. _Keep calm Harry_. We don't need two panicked people right now.

'_Uh, not really. M-my wrist hurts a little. Might be sprained_.' Dougie's voice was still shaking. But he wasn't crying. He just sounded shocked.

'Alright.' I said, taking a deep breath. 'Where are you? I'm picking you up.'

'_The-the lady who hit me, she gave me some water.'_

Yes, Dougie, that's _exactly_ what I asked you. He was definitely in shock.

'_I'm near the grocery store, in that bench next to the bus stop._'

Okay, now we're going somewhere. 'I'll be there in two minutes.' I hung up, thowing my phone to my bed, and ran to the garage.

Yes, I was seventeen. Yes, I was going to take Tom's blue mini. But, hey, Dougie had been hit by a car. He said he was okay, but, I have no idea of what he means by 'being fine'. So I got in the car and got out of the house, thanking God that Dougie had a model of bike that was able to be folded.

In less than two minutes, I started to realise what my Mum was trying to tell me, years ago, when I got hurt in a skiing trip and she said how worried she was.

I was fifteen, and had gone with my school, some teachers and my class. Even though I was pretty good, I ended up falling on a tricky lane and managed to break my foot.

A week later, and I was back home, laid on the couch, my ankle in a cast and propped up in a ridiculous amount of pillows.

'I was so worried when you called me.' She sighed as she sat next to me. I frowned and turned to her.

'Why? I mean, I broke my foot. It's not like I was going to die, Mum.'

'But you were _hundreds_ of miles away.' She smiled, one of those smiles you make when you're trying not to cry. Of course, I thought she was exaggerating. 'I wasn't there with you, how could I know you were really fine?'

_Right_. I guess watching out for someone is not that easy.

When I parked, I could see Dougie on the old bench, next to a middle aged lady, and his bike on the floor in front of him. I ran again, to him, for some reason thrilled that he was in one piece.

'Oh, God, I'm so glad you're alright.' I muttered as I hugged him. I shivered when I felt him shaking. His blue eyes looked up at me and he made a half smile.

Ten minutes later, and we were back to the band house. And he was still shaking. And I was still worried.

He lowered himself onto the sofa, and I remembered what he had said before.

'How is your wrist? You said it could be sprained.' I sat next to him and grabbed his left hand carefully. I sighed in relief. It was indeed sprained, but only sprained.

'I'll get you ice.' I made him lie down and covered him with a blanket, and he didn't even protest. He was probably too tired.

I got the ice and came back to the living room. He was still awake, I could tell, even though his eyes were closed. Gently, I lifted his feet and sat down, grabbing a pillow, so that his feet were resting in my lap. He shifted, curling up on himself and I handed him the icepack.

'Thanks.' He replied. 'Doesn't even hurt that much.'

I nodded. 'You alright?'

'Yes. It was only my wrist.'

I shook my head. 'Not what I meant, Dougs.' He sighed.

'I'm just- I can't believe this happened. But I'll be fine tomorrow. I promise.'

'I believe you, Dougie.' I smiled. 'Now sleep.'

'Right. Thanks Harry.'

'You're welcome. Just pray that you are able to play bass tomorrow in the studio.'


End file.
